Technical Field
The technical field relates to a slicing printing method for 3D model, in particular to a slicing printing method for color 3D model.
Description of Prior Art
The Stereo-lithography (SL) 3D printing technique and the digital light processing (DLP) 3D printing technique mainly use UV curable resins in liquid state as printing supplies, and imposing lights (such as ultraviolet lights or laser lights) on UV curable resins during the printing process to induce the occurrence of solidification of UV curable resins via the polymerization effect, thereby the 3D model of the entity.
Although there are many options on colors of UV curable resins in the market available for users to choose from, but existing Stereo-lithography (SL) 3D printers do not have multi-color printing functions. Also, since different colors of UV curable resins cannot be uniformly mixed up, existing Stereo-lithography (SL) 3D printers cannot deploy UV curable resins with variety of colors. If users would like to print the color 3D model, they need to use the monochrome UV curable resins to print the monochrome 3D model, and then draw the monochrome 3D model to the color 3D model via hand drawing manner. Therefore, existing manufacture methods for color 3D models using Stereo-lithography (SL) techniques or digital light processing techniques are not only time consuming, but also labor wasting.